The present invention relates generally to a metering or dosing pump assembly.
Metering pump assemblies are known, which include a metering space and a displacement body, for example in the form of a membrane, which is adjacent this metering space. This displacement body is linearly moved via a conrod. With such known metering pump assemblies, the conrod is moved via an electrical drive motor, in particular a stepper motor. Moreover, a compression spring as spring storage means acts on the conrod. With the known metering pump assemblies, it is thereby difficult to assemble the conrod and spring, since the spring, given a compression, can lead to an oblique position of the conrod due to occurring side forces, which in turn leads to side forces on the membrane, with a more rapid wear of the membrane on account of this. For this reason, adjustment screws are provided with known designs, in order to be able to correct the conrod alignment. However, the complete design and assembly becomes more complicated due to this.